gay_mobstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Gus
Gus Admoni is a young man who's currently hiding at Salazarus's headquarters and whose goal is to catch his fucking breath. Appearance Gus is pretty tall and lanky young man, with a very skinny and frail body. He's mixed ( Japanese-Caucasian ) and has pale skin, medium-length black hair in an unkempt haircut and very dark brown eyes with huge eyebags. He has a pretty high cheekbones game, hollow cheeks and seems very serious most of the time. He used to wear white shirts and suits when he worked for the Gennarino Family, but now that he and Edurne fled, he wears simpler clothes, and never ever reveals even one inch of his body except his forearms, because of the huge scars on his back and shoulders. Personnality Gus is a very patient and collected person who often comes off as cold and annoying, because of his honesty and his seriousness. He has a very hard time bonding with people because of his social anxiety and is anxious most of the time, even though he always looks calm. He has a lot of culture and even if he's socially awkward, he's considered a smart person. However, he's very kind and wouldn't hurt anybody, and helps anyone who needs it without asking anything in return, causing dangerous situations where he could have died because of his strong sense of morality. He's way softer with his close friends and could die for them. He hates talking about his traumatic past and takes an eternity before trusting someone completely. He has complex PTSD which makes his life way harder than it should be and panic attacks which don't help either. Story Childhood Gus was born in an immigrants family, to a Jewish woman born in the Ottoman Empire, Anne and a Japanese man who emigrated very young, Jem. He was raised in a cosmopolitan household by a violent and abusive mother and only saw his father every six months. Jem died when the boy was 7, killed by a racist gang ; Gus didn't grieve, given that he hardly knew his father, but it left him kind of traumatized. Yet the most traumatizing event lasted for years, because his mother physically and mentally abused him until he moved out of the house. He didn't speak about it to anybody and acted like normal at school, where he met Edurne, Val, Dam and Mae, even though he didn't become friends with the last 3. Teenage years As the years went by, Gus became more and more reserved, still living with his mother who terrified him. Anne had already been in contact with the mafia and Jewish gangsters for a long time before she finally arranged a meeting between her son and Edurne's father, Federico Gennarino, mostly in order to gain money. The latter was impressed by how bright Gus was and decided he should work with him. The adolescent had not choice but to integrate the Gennarino Family, even though he despised their methods and everything related to crime. Federico paid for Gus' law studies, hoping he could become an advisor for the family. Gus had also developped romantic feelings towards his best friend Edurne, and after some years during which he didn't dare to express his love, they eventually started dating. At age 18, Anne threw her son out of their house and Gus had to come living in the Gennarinos' house. Present During his time at the Gennarinos' house, Gus tried his best to be discreet as well as calm down Federico when he wanted to kill or hurt someone ; if he was working in this crime family unwillingly, he could at least try to limit the casulaties. When Edurne told him about her plan to flee to avoid an unwanted marriage and to have a peaceful life, he quickly agreed, and they ran away at 20. They are now hiding at Salazarus' headquarters, welcomed by Val. He started a job as a typist to earn money and is trying to finish his law degree, despite being chased by Federico's men. Relationships * Gus and Edurne They are very close to each other and they trust themselves in every aspect. Gus is deeply in love with Edurne and would do anything for her, except hurting someone. She helps him overcome his mental issues and is also pretty much his best friend. He's often the voice of reason for her and probably the reason why they haven't been killed yet. * Gus and Anne Gus is absolutely teriified by his mother because of her abusive behaviour which left him deeply traumatized. He just wishes he could see her again. Anne hates her son, thinking he's literally the worst person alive and deserves what she did to him. She sold ( figuratively ) him to Federico without remorse. * Gus and Val They know each other from school but never grew close. He doesn't completely trust her and openly despises her business, even if she probably saved his life. She doesn't know how to feel about him, since he tries not to talk to her. * Gus and Federico Gennarino Gus also despises Edurne's father, thinking he's a cruel and bloody man, which is true. Federico used to like Gus, until the young man betrayed him. Since then, the Don wants him dead and will not hesitate to torture Gus if he lays hands on him. Trivia * He's fluent in English and Hebrew, and speaks a little Italian. * Even if he was raised in a Jewish household, Gus is an atheist. * He is an excellent pianist. * Even though he was forced into his law degree, he is actually interested by these studies